


Lacrosse.

by KitsuneAri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluff (kind of), it's rated teen 'cause of like one curse word lol, this just popped in my head, you can see it as plantonic friendship or more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAri/pseuds/KitsuneAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue that was exchanged between Scott and Stiles after their chest bump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacrosse.

**Author's Note:**

> It popped into my head and I just HAD to write it.

"Yeah!"

"Hell yeah!"

Scott's eyes widened as Stiles fell to the ground. He watched him squirm around on the grass as he tried to quickly climb back to his feet.

"Oh my God, dude, are you okay?"

"I'm good. I'm fine. All good over here."

Scott squeezed Stiles' hand that was in his own. It was meant to help Stiles up, but the teen just took it as a 'good job' sign. He slowly took his gaze off of his best friend and focused once more on the task at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad:KitsuneAri
> 
> Tumblr:awkwardlycuteguys
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
